Orage Céladon
by Hazelhat
Summary: A cinq ans, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy avait de quoi se distraire: maman Astoria, parrain Blaise, grand-mère Narcissa, grand-père Lucius... Et papa Drago alors? Série d'OS. "Maman, pourquoi diable as-tu encore jeté un vase à la figure de Lucius?"
1. Un de plus

Bonjour,

Me revoilà avec l'idée farfelue de narrer quelques passages de l'enfance de Scorpius que je pense être différente de celle de Drago ou de Lucius. Une enfance d'après guerre où les Malefoy doivent regagner leur place dans la société. Heureusement que Drago a eu l'idée de se faire quelques amis à Poudlard...

Voici donc une série d'OS sur l'enfance de Scorpius.

Les publications seront régulières, un OS chaque vendredi.

Résumé: Du haut de ses cinq ans, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, héritier de la vieille lignée, avait de quoi se distraire: maman Astoria, parrain Blaise, tante Daphné, tante Pansy, grand-mère Narcissa, grand-père Lucius... Et papa Drago alors? Série d'OS.

Disclamer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Un de plus.<strong>

* * *

><p>Il avança prudemment, un pied devant l'autre. Silencieusement, bien sûr. Il se risqua ensuite à jeter un coup d'œil discret dans l'allée étroite. Deux amoureux qui s'embrassaient sur la bouche, beurk. Et qui finirent heureusement par s'éclipser. Toujours silencieux comme un serpent prêt à fondre sur sa proie, Scorpius Malefoy se glissa aisément dans le rayon désormais désert.<p>

Tout en longeant les divers étalages aux couleurs criardes, il évita un boursouflet orangé qui bondissait sur la tête des clients. Sur sa gauche, un miroir aigri qui lui recommanda de se mieux se coiffer s'il voulait un jour se marier. Mais se marier, ce serait échanger des baisers baveux comme les deux tourtereaux de tout à l'heure, aussi il n'y prêta guère attention. Alors qu'il s'approchait peu à peu de l'objet tant convoité, une voix cristalline le stoppa net.

« Tu es perdu, mon chéri ? »

Une sorcière aux cheveux blonds très courts et habillée d'une robe magenta, les bras chargés d'un carton duquel des bulles bleutées s'échappaient, se pencha légèrement vers lui. Par Salazar, il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver derrière lui. Dire qu'il était si près de son but !

Scorpius se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui répondre que non, il n'était pas perdu, voyons, à cinq ans on ne perd pas dans un magasin qui ne fait même pas la taille du manoir de grand-mère ! A la place, il lui adressa un sourire que sa mère aurait jugé éblouissant et déclara d'une voix innocente qui accompagnait son air angélique.

« Non, madame, je suis avec mon parrain. »

La jeune femme lui accorda un sourire indulgent.

« Il doit certainement s'inquiéter. Tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi à la caisse, je le ferai appeler de là, d'accord ? »

Non, non, non ! Aller à l'accueil, là-bas, ce serait s'éloigner de l'objectif ! Le jeune Malefoy s'apprêtait à refuser quand une voix familière parvint à ses oreilles.

« Scorpius ? »

Il distingua derrière la sorcière une silhouette connue qui marchait vers lui.

« Parrain ! »

Sans plus prêter aucune attention envers l'employée de _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_, Scorpius se précipita vers son parrain qui tenait plusieurs sacs multicolores à la main.

« J'ai trouvé, parrain Blaise, j'ai trouvé, viens voir ! »

Il attrapa un pan de la cape de Blaise et l'entraina de toute la force que son jeune âge qui permettait au bout du rayon bariolé. Parrain et filleul s'approchèrent d'une étagère criblée de prospectus violets aux bords un peu cornés sur lesquels on pouvait lire en toutes lettres jaunes :

_Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

_Craignez plutôt POUSSE-RIKIKI_

_le constipateur magique qui prend aux tripes !_

Scorpius se tourna les yeux brillants vers l'ancien Serpentard. C'est à peine s'il se retenait de sautiller dans tous les sens.

« Tu es sûr de toi, bonhomme ?

- Sûr et certain, comme le jour où tu as largué tante Daphné ! »

Blaise faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive et lâcher quelques sacs.

« QUOI ? Mais qui est parti te raconter de telles histoires ? Et des vieilles histoires de surcroît ! Et puis… et puis surveille ton langage, jeune homme !

- C'est oncle Théo qui me l'a dit.

- Théo ? Évidemment, qui d'autre à part celui-là pour me discréditer… grommela Blaise dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Pourquoi tu l'as larguée, tante Daphné ?

- _Quittée_, on dit, pas _larguée_, corrigea le plus vieux. Et nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Daphné et moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son filleul acquiesça, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu de réponse.

« Du pousse-rikiki donc ?

- Moui.

- Parce qu'après les Pastilles de Gerbes, les yeux de poissons dans son tiroir, les porcs-épics sur sa chaise et les fausses baguettes disséminées dans tout son bureau, il ne faudrait pas qu'il pense que nous nous relâchons, tu en es conscient ?

- Tu as oublié les grenouilles dans ses chaussures, ajouta le blondinet.

- Effectivement. Elles ont explosé pile au moment où Potter le saluait, haha, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, des tripes se sont collées sur sa joue, se souvint Blaise d'un air rêveur.

- C'est qui Potter ?

- Un type bizarre avec une cicatrice sur le front.

- C'est pour faire joli ?

- Oui, il parait que les femmes aiment ça. Ne dis surtout pas à ta mère que je t'ai dit ça, hein.

- Bien sûr, parrain, c'est comme pour la fois où on a mangé cinq glaces. Et la fois où on a dormi à sept heures du matin. Et la fois où on est resté dans le magasin de Quidditch au lieu d'aller au musée. Et la fois où tu as cassé le vase de grand-mère. Et la fois où tu m'as dit que Tracey Davis avait de gros…

- Et si on allait payer tout ça ? proposa nerveusement Blaise. J'ai vraiment hâte d'expérimenter ce produit sur Smith, mais avant, ta mère nous attend pour le déjeuner. »

Scorpius attrapa la fiole orangée que lui tendit son parrain et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'avant du magasin. L'assistant de son parrain allait encore souffrir et, Merlin, il était plutôt coriace celui-là. Il avait déjà réussi à en faire fuir quatre, un cinquième allait sans doute agrandir son palmarès.

Il ne laissait pas n'importe qui travailler avec son parrain, non mais.

* * *

><p><em>Où on apprend que Scorpius aime martyriser les assistants de son parrain...<em>

_Hazelhat._


	2. Baguettes perdues

Et c'est parti pour le deuxième OS d'Orage Céladon. J'admets que l'idée de cet OS est assez étrange, mais sur le moment je la trouvais plutôt originale…

Disclamer: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Baguettes perdues.<strong>

* * *

><p>« Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous promener avec Scorpius dans le jardin, suggéra Astoria. J'irai vous chercher quand on servira la tarte au chocolat.<p>

- Bonne idée, chérie, approuva son père en se levant du canapé de velours.

- Lucius, vas-y avec eux, je suis sûre que Scorpius sera ravi d'avoir ses deux grands-pères avec lui. »

La réponse de Lucius se perdit dans un grognement peu élégant et sa femme lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

« Allons, Lucius, je sais qu'avoir dû céder votre maison de campagne à Vienne vous a attristé, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde, déclara Orphée Greengrass.

- _Vendre_, pas _céder_, corrigea le descendant d'Abraxas Malefoy.

- Si vous le dites, dit Orphée clairement peu convaincu. Scorpius, on y va ? Ton autre grand-père boude à cause de la vente d'une de ses maisons, allons-y donc tous les deux.

- Pourquoi il a dû la vendre ? interrogea Scorpius en suivant son grand-père maternel.

- Parce qu'il devient aussi pauvre qu'un Weasley… »

La voix de ce dernier se perdit dans le couloir.

« Quoi ? Aussi pauvre qu'un _Weasley_ ? Non mais… s'indigna Lucius en se levant de son fauteuil. Attendez-moi ! »

* * *

><p>« Moi pauvre ? On aura tout vu ! Ma fortune dépasse plus de vingt ans de salaire du ministre de la magie ! beugla le père de Drago au beau milieu des haies. Non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?<p>

- Vraiment ? Selon la Gazette, votre fortune est descendue à la… la trente-neuvième ou quarantième place des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre ? Attendez, je vous montre l'article de ce matin… »

Orphée Greengrass sortit sa baguette magique des plis de sa robe.

« Fais attention, grand-père, conseilla Scorpius, parrain m'a offert un hibou qui vole les baguettes magiques.

- Peuh ! Une chouette voleuse ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va arriver à faire peur à ton grand-père… »

Et comme pour illustrer ses dires, une ombre plana silencieusement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle décrivit de grands cercles et se mit soudainement à foncer en piquet sur le petit groupe.

« _Stupefix_ ! _Stupe_…hé ! Lâche ça, le pigeon ! »

La baguette en bois de chêne fut arrachée à coups de bec acéré à un Orphée qui tenta de retenir le hibou. Mais tout ce qui lui resta dans les mains fut quelques plumes grises.

« Mais faites quelque chose ! » brailla le sorcier en direction des deux Malefoy immobiles, l'un, les yeux fixés vers le ciel, et l'autre, la bouche au sourire narquois.

Le hibou voleur hulula de contentement et vola à tire d'aile à travers le jardin, suivi de près par Orphée qui le poursuivait, ses bottes en cuir de dragon piétinaient les parterres fleuris et effrayaient les éventuelles créatures magiques présentes qui se terraient aussitôt.

« Je vais t'embrocher, sale oiseau de malheur ! Rends-moi ma baguette ! »

Les deux Malefoy le rejoignirent à grandes foulées vers le poirier devant lequel il insultait le volatile.

« Eh bien, Greengrass, on a des problèmes avec les hiboux ?

- Oh, vous, la ferme ou…

- Ou quoi ? » le nargua Lucius en faisant tourner négligemment sa propre baguette entre ses doigts.

Scorpius ajouta :

« Non, il ne faut pas faire des brochettes avec Thot, parrain il sera pas content ! »

* * *

><p>« <em>Petreficus totalus ! Stupefix ! <em>»

Le dernier éclair rouge se contenta de décimer quelques feuilles du poirier.

« Dites, vous étiez vraiment le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Parce que là, j'admets avoir de sérieux doutes…

- Vous croyez que c'est facile, peut-être, de viser un stupide hibou qui joue à cache-cache derrière un feuillage ? rétorqua Lucius.

- C'est qui, Vous-Savez-Qui ? intervint Scorpius.

- Mais abattez-le, ce fichu pommier !

- C'est un poirier. Vous étiez vraiment à Serdaigle ? Parce que là, j'avoue avoir de gros doutes… »

Orphée gonfla ses joues qui viraient lentement au cramoisi et commença mentalement à compter jusqu'à dix.

« Alors, c'est qui, Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le hibou choisit pour attaquer sa seconde victime.

* * *

><p>« Eh bien, camarade, on a égaré sa baguette ?<p>

- Oh, vous, fermez-la, je vous signale qu'on est dans le même chaudron. »

Comme si le hibou écoutait leur échange, ils entendirent un cri qui se rapprochait davantage d'un ricanement que d'un hululement.

« Très bien, déclara Orphée en retroussant ses manches, je vais aller dire deux mots à ce pigeon cleptomane.

- Vous n'y pensez pas.

- Oh que si, répliqua l'ancien Serdaigle en commençant à agripper le tronc rugueux.

- Loin de moi l'idée de m'inquiéter, mais vous savez grimper, _vous_ ? J'ignorais que votre passe-temps était de grimper aux murs du ministère, ce doit être pratique au lieu d'attendre l'ascenseur.

- Moi au moins, je peux encore mettre tranquillement les pieds au ministère, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? riposta-t-il. Mais peut-être que vous avez une meilleure idée ?

- Thot habite dans un nid en haut du poirier, grand-père. » intervint l'héritier Malefoy.

Ses deux grands-pères lui jetèrent un regard surpris.

« Tu sais exactement où cet abruti d'oiseau vit ?

- Ce poulet a un nom ? s'étrangla Lucius.

- Ben oui, avec parrain, on va lui rendre visite des fois. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

« Il faudra qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion avec ton parrain sur les présents qu'il t'offre. »

* * *

><p>« Grands-pères, je suis coincé ! »<p>

Le cri de panique de Scorpius claqua et les deux sorciers entreprirent immédiatement d'escalader tant bien que mal le poirier.

« Vous et vos idées à deux noises… persiffla Lucius tout en attrapant une nouvelle branche.

- Oh ça va, pour votre gouverne, vous n'étiez pas contre.

- Grands-pèèèèèères ! se mit à hurler de nouveau Scorpius.

- Tiens bon mon garçon, on arrive ! » l'encouragea Orphée.

Les deux hommes étaient à présent à environ sept mètres du sol, soit à moins de trois mètres de leur petit-fils.

« Non, ne mettez pas votre pied… »

Trop tard, Lucius écrasa de sa botte noire la main potelée d'Orphée.

« ..là-aïe ! »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ce dernier lâcha la branche tandis que ses pieds perdaient l'équilibre. L'horreur s'ébaucha sur son visage rond et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cependant, sa vie ne défila jamais dans sa tête car il sentit ses doigts se raccrocher désespérément à la première chose solide qu'il put trouver, c'est-à-dire la botte de Lucius. Celui-ci sentit à son tour ses pieds se dérober et ses mains se resserrèrent sur l'écorce grise.

« Mon orteil ! jura l'ancien mangemort.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me lâcher, vous m'entendez ? débita Orphée à toute vitesse. Je n'ai pas encore écrit mon testament, il est hors de question que mon horrible épouse hérite de tous mes biens !

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, vous songerez à votre tendre Asphodèle plus tard, en attendant, attrapez une fichue branche, vous n'avez pas subi un sort de Poids-Plume que je sache ! »

* * *

><p>Scorpius avait tenté de dégager son pied pris au piège dans une ramure étroite. Il avait essayé de tourner maintes fois son pied tout en exerçant une pression sur la branche à la hauteur de ses bras.<p>

Puis, à l'instant où il avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de la branche, il avait senti son corps basculer dans le vide. Il battit des mains, mais elles ne se refermèrent que sur du vide. Alors, la gravité l'attira inexorablement vers une chute mortelle.

Enfin, cette chute aurait certainement pu lui être fatale si Orphée, de sa main libre, ne l'avait pas retenu par un pan du col de sa robe.

« M-M-Merci grand-père, bredouilla un Scorpius terrifié.

- Ce… ce n'est rien, mon garçon.

- Désolé d'interrompre ces touchantes effusions, coupa tout de même Lucius, mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous avons un sérieux problème.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Scorpius, rassura Orphée, grand-père Lucius va nous remonter et puis, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que maintenant.

- Ah, vous croyez ? répliqua l'ancien Serpentard acerbe. Parce que, j'ai entendu un petit bruit, ça ressemblait presque à, je ne sais pas, à un craquement, sans doute ?

- Un craquement ? répéta le sorcier épouvanté. Oh non… »

Et comme pour donner raison à l'aîné des Malefoy, la branche céda dans un bruit particulièrement sinistre sous poids conjugué des trois sorciers qui dégringolèrent de l'arbre sous une pluie de poires.

Scorpius ferma les yeux en voyant le sol de rapprocher à une vitesse fulgurante.

* * *

><p>« <em>Vous avez perdu la raison ?<em> »

La baguette brandie d'une Narcissa passablement énervée crachait des étincelles rouges.

« Chérie, on peut t'expliquer…

- M'expliquer ? M'expliquer quoi ? Le fait que vous jouez aux singes alcooliques dans les arbres ? Tu trouves ça _convenable_ pour un petit garçon comme Scorpius ? »

Lucius se ratatina sur place alors que son petit-fils égratigné se blottissait dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

« Tu vois, grand-mère, ils m'écoutent jamais, je leur avais dit pour Thot, ils ont pas voulu me croire, expliqua Scorpius.

- _Tu te rends compte de ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas sortie de la maison ?_

- ..alors ils m'ont dit de grimper parce que je connaissais l'endroit du nid de Thot.

- _Tu as délibérément demandé à ton propre petit-fils de se rompre le cou ?_

- Oh, mais je n'étais pas le seul… » tenta Lucius.

Alors que sa grand-mère continuait à passer un très gros savon aux deux fautifs, Scorpius aperçut sa mère se diriger vers eux, probablement alertée par la dispute.

« La tarte est prête ? »

* * *

><p><em>Et vous, les parents d'Astoria, vous les imaginez comment ? :D<em>

_Hazelhat.  
><em>


	3. Patience coagulante

Après les péripéties Lucius et Orphée, on retrouve Astoria et Scorpius dans un autre endroit célèbre du monde magique.

Un très grand merci à **Motoko Kousei**, **Elythie**, **lolia pollina** et **Ermessende** pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture :)

Disclamer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Patience coagulante.<strong>

* * *

><p>Du haut de sa chaise, Scorpius balança sans entrain ses pieds qui ne parvenaient pas à toucher le sol. Sa mère lui avait formellement interdit d'explorer les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste et voilà bien plus de deux longues et interminables heures qu'ils patientaient tous les deux dans la salle d'attente.<p>

Soudain, quelques patients s'aplatirent contre les murs blancs, des guérisseurs se précipitèrent et de nombreux sorciers passèrent à travers la vitrine donnant accès à l'hôpital. Astoria couvrit les yeux de son fils qui protesta. Elle attendit que le flot de blessés solidement accompagné d'un grand nombre de blouses vertes fût évacué pour enlever ses mains de son visage.

L'épouse de Drago eut une infime pensée nostalgique, sept ans auparavant, elle aurait simplement donné son nom et deux ou trois guérisseurs seraient immédiatement apparus. Elle était certaine qu'ils lui auraient même proposé du thé et des petits gâteaux en examinant son fils. Mais ça, c'était avant la guerre, cette fichue guerre.

« Attends-moi ici, trésor, je vais essayer de trouver un guérisseur. Ne bouge pas. »

* * *

><p>Une petite fille aux nattes violettes s'était immédiatement installée sur la chaise qu'Astoria venait de quitter. Elle battit des mains et entonna :<p>

« _Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron, et si tu t'y prends comme il faut, je te ferai bouillir une grande passiooooooon_… Chante avec moi ! »

Sa voix se perdit dans les aigus et elle se mit à cracher des peluches. Un dragon rose fuchsia plein de bave atterrit sur le crâne de Scorpius, peu enchanté.

« Et si j'ai pas envie de remuer ton chaudron, moi, hein ? »

* * *

><p>Assise à côté de lui, une vieille sorcière aux longs doigts osseux ressemblant fortement à des serres laissa échapper sa pelote de laine par terre. Elle lui jeta un regard insistant devant son manque de réaction.<p>

« Pourrais-tu ramasser ma pelote, mon garçon ? »

Il la regarda, effaré.

« Maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas ramasser les affaires des inconnus. »

* * *

><p>Il fronça ses sourcils blonds, tentant de se rappeler qui était son nouveau voisin plongé dans sa lecture de la Gazette. Il lui semblait que ce sorcier avait travaillé pour sa tante Daphné. A moins que c'était pour grand-père Lucius ? Ou alors pour son parrain. Oui, bien sûr, son parrain ! Le souvenir d'un petit homme maigre accroché au porte-manteau traversa son esprit.<p>

Marcus Belby, un ancien assistant de Blaise.

Il tapota l'épaule de l'homme moustachu avec un grand sourire.

« Monsieur ? »

Dans le hall d'accueil de Sainte Mangouste, un cri strident retentit.

* * *

><p>« Salut gamin. »<p>

Il releva la tête vers la personne qui avait pris la place de l'ancien assistant.

« Oncle Théo !

- Théo tout court, a rectifié l'ancien Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé à la tête ? » demanda Scorpius dont les yeux céladon s'étaient écarquillés.

Le jeune Malefoy désigna du doigt la plaie que Théodore comprimait de sa main à l'aide d'une serviette rougie. Des filets écarlates se méprenant à la confiture de framboise que Scorpius prenait plaisir à barbouiller ses tartines s'échappaient de la blessure et gouttaient sur sa chemise blanche effilochée.

« On a voulu te voler ton porte-monnaie ?

- Un porte-monnaie ? s'indigna le plus âgé. Allons Scorpius, une bourse en peau de dragon, c'est infiniment plus classe.

- Tu t'es battu avec parrain ?

- Oh non, cet imbécile n'aurait même pas réussi à m'effleurer.

- Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ? continua de questionner l'héritier Malefoy.

- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ?

- Grand-père Orphée dit que c'est comme embêter grand-père Lucius, on n'arrête jamais.

- Je vois. »

Il eut un bref silence durant lequel on entendait les lointains babillages d'un garçon transformé en canard et Théodore se décida.

« Tu sais, gamin, on a essayé de me tuer. »

Il prononça ces mots d'un ton neutre, comme s'il disait que le temps ne lui convenait pas ou que la cuisine de son elfe ne s'était toujours pas améliorée.

A côté de lui, Scorpius ouvrit grand ses yeux céladon baignés d'incompréhension.

« Ça veut dire quoi, tuer ?

- Tu sais ce que c'est que la mort ?

- Maman m'a dit que c'est lorsqu'on ne respire plus, que le cœur ne bat plus et que la tête ne travaille plus.

- Eh bien tuer, c'est apporter la mort à quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un a essayé d'arrêter tes poumons, ton cœur et ton cerveau ? »

Théodore opina.

« C'est cela.

- Mais… mais pourquoi ? C'est pas juste, pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait te tuer ? s'insurgea un Scorpius à l'air particulièrement outré. Je veux pas qu'on te tue, moi ! »

Un sourire amer s'esquissa sur ses lèvres devant tant d'innocence et de véhémence.

« Parce que... mon père a fait des choses...peu recommandables. »

Devant son regard interrogateur, il tenta de lui expliquer.

« Il a tué des personnes, lui. Et il y a des gens qui sont fâchés parce que ces personnes ne sont plus là, alors ces gens-là veulent tuer mon père. Et moi avec, certainement parce que je suis le fils d'un… son fils, quoi. »

Il haussa les épaules l'air de dire : ce n'est rien voyons, il y a eu beaucoup de fumée pourpre, une explosion de briques et des débris de verres tranchants, mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'en suis sorti, ne t'en fais pas, tu vois ?

« C'est pas de ta faute, oncle Théo.

- Théo tout court, gamin. »

* * *

><p>« Par Morgane, je viens d'apprendre pour l'attentat des cheminées piégées ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es entier ? Tu es blessé ? On t'a déjà ausculté ? »<p>

Théodore sursauta devant l'avalanche de question d'une Daphné échevelée au chignon de travers.

« J'ai connu mieux. »

Elle sembla ensuite s'apercevoir de la présence de son neveu.

« Scorpius ? Mais que diable fais-tu ici ?

- Maman m'a dit d'attendre ici à cause de mes boutons verts. » répondit-il en agitant ses mains.

Daphné se tourna à nouveau vers Théodore. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux le sorcier qui lui faisait face et qui lui servait accessoirement de meilleur ami depuis de nombreuses années.

Et elle la vit, cette lueur chancelante qu'elle aurait souhaité ne plus jamais revoir. Cette crainte tapie dans ses prunelles sombres, comme cette nuit noire là, où on leur avait annoncé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres marcherait bientôt sur Poudlard.

Alors elle se rapprocha de lui, le serra simplement dans ses bras sans se soucier du sang qui souillait sa robe à quelques centaines de gallions, ce Théodore un peu tremblant, un peu vacillant, qui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

« On a essayé de me tuer. »

A côté d'eux, Scorpius avait cessé de balancer ses pieds.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai bien aimé exploiter un Théo-tout-court qui doit faire face à la réputation de son père après la guerre. J'ai lu sur un site que Mr Nott était veuf. Et d'après vous, elle est morte comment, Mrs Nott ?<em>


	4. Toile de soleil

C'est au tour de Daphné de garder Scorpius. Et d'en faire les frais, aussi.

Sans oublier des énormes mercis pour les reviews encourageantes de l'OS précédent :)

Disclamer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Toile de soleil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Daphné lui avait recommandé tout en lui fournissant de la peinture:<p>

« Ne bouge pas, je m'absente un court instant, voilà de quoi t'occuper. Il y a des parchemins sur la table. Sois sage, d'accord ? »

Il avait acquiescé et ensuite, elle s'était rendue dans le dépôt attenant à sa galerie d'art. Dans le fauteuil de cuir noir habituellement occupé par sa tante lorsqu'elle s'entretenait longuement avec ses acheteurs potentiels, Scorpius leva les yeux vers le plafond. La salle était construite en forme de dôme fait de verre, la lumière y perçait sans mal et illuminait les nombreuses œuvres d'art que Daphné exposait et vendait.

Il se pencha sur le bureau, attrapa ce qui lui semblait être un parchemin mais en l'observant de plus près, il distingua du tissu blanc étendu sur un cadre de bois rectangulaire. Une toile où trônait un simple rond noir. Il s'arma d'un pinceau et commença à dessiner.

Dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

* * *

><p>Les doigts tâchés, Scorpius interpella sa tante qui venait nouveau d'entrer dans la galerie.<p>

« Tante Daphné, regarde, il est beau mon dessin, hein ? »

Sa tante s'était approchée derrière lui et avait jeté un œil sur l'œuvre. Du bleu zigzaguait dans du jaune poussin qui s'étendait sur toute la largeur du tableau, entrecoupé de tâches vert brillant, de points orangés ainsi que de traits violets.

« C'est un très joli tableau que tu m'as ébauché là » complimenta la jeune femme.

Elle se figea soudainement. Tableau ? Tableau, comment ça, tableau ? Tableau, comme… tableau ? Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Oh par Morgane, il n'avait pas osé…

« Scorpius, où as-tu déniché cette toile ?

- Là, sur la pile de parchemins, indiqua son neveu en pointant du doigt le tas en question. On pourra l'accrocher dans ma chambre ?

- Sur la pile de parchemins ? Mais, sur les papiers il y a… »

Il avait donc osé. Daphné ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Scorpius dévisagea sans comprendre sa tante immobile devenue brusquement blême. Elle ressemblait à une de ces statues grises exposées dans sa propre galerie où elles étaient assises autour d'une table, sauf que la jeune sorcière n'était pas figée en train de prendre le thé.

« Petit emmerdeur, réussit-elle à formuler à voix basse. Digne fils de son père. »

Puis elle sembla se ranimer quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'objet du sacrilège.

« Cette toile était la représentation existentielle du sorcier, d'un génie de l'alchimie, Philippus Theophrastus Aureolus Bombastus Von Hohenheim, autrement dit Paracelse ! Une œuvre du XVème siècle ! Qui avait survécu aux aléas du temps ! Un bijou du patrimoine sorcier ! Et voilà que toi, tu… »

Représentation existen-quoi ? Philius Théomachin Von qui ? Quel parapluie ? Scorpius se renfrogna. Un point noir qui ressemblait à une mouche écrasée était plus beau que son soleil ?

« Mais, tante Daphné, tu as dit que mon tableau était joli. » dit-il d'une petite voix.

La jeune femme inspira profondément. Se calmer, ne pas penser au longs mois coûteux et teintés d'efforts pour obtenir le tableau. Se calmer, se calmer, se calmer…

« Ça, c'était avant que je découvre que tu as dessiné un soleil, très joli je te l'accorde, sur l'œuvre que je dois vendre, répondit-elle plus doucement avant de se souvenir d'un détail. Par Merlin, la cliente doit venir ici à l'instant ! »

Son neveu sentit ses yeux le picoter et ses lèvres se mettre à trembler.

« On l'accrochera pas dans ma chambre alors ? »

La réponse de cette dernière se perdit dans la mélodie cristalline du carillon de la porte. Daphné tordit nerveusement une mèche de ses longs cheveux dorés avant de se recomposer un masque impassible. Elle se tourna vers le fils de sa sœur.

« Assis et pas un mot. »

L'héritier Malefoy jugea sage de ne pas bouger du fauteuil.

* * *

><p>« Ah, c'est <em>toi<em> la cliente. »

Scorpius trouvait que sa tante avait la même expression à la fois dégoutée et exaspérée de sa mère lorsqu'elle trouvait une tâche microscopique sur sa moquette importée d'Italie.

« _Le_ client. Mais oui, effectivement, c'est moi, bonjour, je vais bien et toi ?

- Parrain ! s'écria Scorpius du fauteuil noir alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du bureau.

- Bonjour, bonhomme, le salua à son tour Blaise. Tu es resté toute la journée ici ?

- Oui, et après, tante Daphné a dit qu'on irait manger une glace. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle m'emmènera parce qu'elle a l'air pas très contente. On va y aller, hein, tante Daphné ?

- T'en fais pas pour ça, bonhomme, elle n'a pas encore l'air d'une harpie enragée, le rassura son aîné.

- Une quoi ? interrogea l'enfant.

- Je suis sûre qu'Astoria sera enchantée d'apprendre le vocabulaire fantastique que tu inculques à ton filleul.

- C'est rien, Scorpius ! s'exclama précipitamment Blaise. Je n'ai rien dit du tout…

- Mais si, tu as dit que…

- Scorpius, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit avant que ton _adorable_ parrain n'entre ? »

Scorpius tenait plus à sa glace qu'à l'enrichissement de son lexique, aussi il se contenta de hocher la tête et de continuer à suivre la conversation de son fauteuil.

« Revenons à nos gallions. Tu as décapité la cliente pour acquérir l'œuvre en premier ou quoi ?

- Ça veut dire quoi « décapité » ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner le jeune Malefoy.

- Scorpius. »

Il se ratatina dans son fauteuil tandis que son parrain lui adressait un regard plein de compassion.

« Pour répondre à ta question, c'est ma mère qui a passé la commande à l'origine. Elle refait le salon, alors elle cherchait un nouveau tableau. Tableau que je dois d'ailleurs récupérer. Je peux le voir ? »

C'était le moment que redoutait Daphné. Elle saisit le tableau et le lui prêta.

« Tiens, le voilà. »

Merlin, Morgane et même l'inventeur des chocogrenouilles, pourvu que…

« C'est étrange, on m'avait pourtant assuré que le tableau de Paracelse représentait un rond noir au milieu d'un monde blanc !

- Mais où diable t'es-tu fait conseiller ? Au Chaudron Baveur ou à la Tête de Sanglier ? Tu étais encore ivre, c'est ça ? Un rond au milieu d'un monde blanc ? C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère, un point au milieu d'une toile, c'est digne d'un enfant de cinq ans.

- Mais on me l'avait certifié, insista bravement l'ancien Serpentard, ce rond représente…

- Tu sous-entends que je débite des inepties ? Que je cherche à arnaquer mes clients ? Ou alors que je suis incompétente dans mon travail ? » s'offusqua l'aînée des Greengrass.

Ses yeux céladon se dardèrent sur Blaise qui prit sur lui pour ne pas reculer d'un pas. Scorpius nota mentalement de demander à sa tante de lui apprendre à jeter ce même regard terrifiant.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une blonde écervelée qui vend des doxys séchés sur le marché ? Sache que je suis hautement qualifiée en tant galeristomage, je te rappelle que j'ai été diplômée par la plus grande école d'art et depuis deux ans, les commandes du monde entier ne cessent de me parvenir ! Et figure-toi que le ministre suédois, un très bel homme si tu veux mon avis, est venu en personne m'acheter trois sculptures grecques !

- Oui, et j'ajouterai que, si tu veux mon avis, il n'est pas venu rien que pour les sculptures grecques, grommela Blaise.

- Ou alors, en plus de me dénigrer, _moi_, tu insultes également l'art de Philippus Theophrastus Aureolus Bombastus Von Hohenheim ? Un point au milieu d'une peinture vierge ? Décidément, j'aurai tout entendu. Ridicule. Grotesque. Et aberrant de surcroît.

- Paracelse, c'est plus court. »

Elle l'ignora et planta littéralement la peinture sous le nez du parrain de Scorpius.

« Les recherches infructueuses de Philippus Theophrastus Aureolus Bombastus Von Hohenheim l'ont tellement affecté, qu'il a esquissé cette magnifique toile dans sa tourmente. Tout ce jaune pur lumineux, _tu vois_ ? » demanda la galeristomage en tapotant du doigt l'œuvre.

Les yeux du sorcier semblèrent suivre le mouvement de son index et la tante de Scorpius rapprocha encore le tableau de son visage, si bien qu'il frôlait le bout de son nez.

« C'est le désespoir criant de ne jamais atteindre l'or tant espéré, _tu vois_ ? énonça l'ancienne Serpentard tandis que Blaise semblait à présent loucher. Cependant, cela ne semble pas te toucher outre mesure, aussi je vais devoir te demander d'avoir l'obligeance de quitter ma galerie, j'ai d'autres acheteurs très cultivés et bien renseignés qui m'attendent. »

Alors qu'elle se détournait et que ses talons rouges commençaient à claquer sur le carrelage brillant, Daphné sentit une main retenir son bras.

« D'accord, d'accord, il se peut que j'ai bu un verre de trop ce soir-là. Je l'achète, de toute façon, c'est ma mère qui l'a commandée. Elle va sans doute adorer cette toile. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, sous le regard attentif de Scorpius, Blaise remit une bourse pleine de gallions à la galeristomage qui pensa que ce petit dépasserait certainement un jour Philippus Theophrastus Aureolus… enfin, Paracelse quoi.

« Parrain, tu viens manger une glace avec nous ?

- Eh bien… »

Derrière le visage enjoué de son filleul, Blaise sentit le regard particulièrement assassin de Daphné le cribler d'Avada Kedavra. De son pouce, elle traça silencieusement une ligne droite imaginaire au niveau de son propre cou, ne laissant planer aucun doute sur son sort s'il venait à accepter la proposition. Dire que Scorpius voulait savoir ce qu'était la décapitation…

« Une autre fois, peut-être.

- Mais tu manges tout le temps des glaces ! s'étonna Scorpius. En plus, tu as dit que la serveuse était jolie. »

Blaise eut un rire gêné tout en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

« Ah, moi j'ai dit ça ?

- Tu as pas beaucoup de mémoire, parrain. Elle t'a donné ta glace à la patacitrouille et à la pistache, elle t'a fait un grand sourire, tu as fait aussi un grand sourire, et puis après, tu lui demandé son nom et son numéro de che…

- Par Salazar ! s'exclama l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix forte qui couvrit aussitôt les révélations de son filleul. Ma mère doit certainement s'impatienter.

- Non, attends, parrain, j'ai pas encore raconté à tante Daphné la fois où on était dans la boutique bleue. Tu sais, avec la madame au chapeau… »

* * *

><p>Au moment où sa tante allait lancer de la poudre verte dans la cheminée, Scorpius tira légèrement la manche de sa tante. Daphné se baissa vers son neveu aux yeux implorants.<p>

« Tu le diras pas à maman, hein ? »

Un sourire narquois vint éclairer sa mine renfrognée.

« A condition que toi, tu ne dises rien à ton parrain ! »

* * *

><p><em>Et vous, vous la voyiez exercer quel métier, la Daphné ? :D<em>

_A vendredi prochain !_

_Hazelhat._


	5. Lancers de vases

Qui dit vendredi, dit nouvel OS. Il paraît que les sorciers vivent longtemps…

Bonne lecture :)

Et des gigantesques mercis à **Ermessende** et à **Furie-nocturne**.

Disclamer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Lancers de vases.<strong>

* * *

><p>« J'ignorais qu'il se tenait un concours de lancers de vases. »<p>

Allongée dans ses draps de soie du mardi, Druella Black, née Rosier, prit tout son temps pour rajuster ses lunettes. Toujours avec une lenteur calculée, elle se redressa dans sa multitude de coussins et referma son journal. Elle entreprit de le plier en deux, en trois, puis en quatre sous le regard exaspéré de sa fille.

« Ils sont aimables à la Gazette, à me consacrer tout un article dans la rubrique _personnalités de l'année_.

- Maman, pourquoi diable as-tu _encore_ jeté un vase à la figure de Lucius ?

- …tout ça c'est de la flatterie bien sûr, ces journalistes sont pires que des nifleurs accrochés à une bourse. S'ils croient que je vais leur donner ne serait-ce qu'une mornille à leur infâme petit quotidien de pacotille… »

Narcissa se retint de pousser un soupir qui aurait certainement fait vaciller la demeure.

« Maman. C'est le sixième aujourd'hui.

- Ah, mais que veux-tu, ma fille, ce n'est certainement pas de ma faute si la communauté sorcière compatit à mon sort et m'envoie autant de fleurs. »

Elle désigna négligemment d'un mouvement de tête les bouquets de fleurs qui s'entassaient dans sa chambre. A défaut de ne plus avoir de place sur sa commode sculptée et sur son antique coiffeuse, l'elfe de maison avait dû répartir en plusieurs rangées les gerbes colorées le long des murs. Narcissa songeait que la pièce ressemblait davantage à une serre foisonnante qu'à une chambre impériale digne d'une Black. Le professeur Chourave se serait-elle reconvertie en une décoristomage d'intérieur de toute évidence sans le moindre talent ?

« T'avais-je déjà dit que mon nouvel elfe est d'une lenteur incroyable ? reprit Druella. Dire qu'il faut les rémunérer maintenant ! Tout ça à cause de cette sang-de-bourbe qui travaille au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ! C'est scan-da-leux, tu n'es pas d'accord, Cissy ?

- Si. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, pourrais-tu simplement arrêter de canarder Lucius ?

- J'ai bien visé au moins, hein ? »

Narcissa ne put confirmer sa sixième performance de la journée car son petit-fils fit irruption par la porte restée ouverte.

« Grand-mère, grand-père est dans le salon, il t'appelle. C'est drôle, il se tient le nez en se roulant par terre, il fait le verre de terre ?

- Tu vois, Scorpius a hérité de l'humour des Black.

- Je ne sais pas si hériter de ton humour noir est une bonne chose, répliqua sa fille en roulant des yeux. Je vais aller voir Lucius. Tu lui as probablement une nouvelle fois fracturé le nez. »

Narcissa sortit de la pièce à grands pas tandis que Scorpius s'assit au bord du lit moelleux.

« Grand-grand-mère Druella, tu es encore malade ?

- Allons, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de cette appellation.

- Mamie Druella, rectifia Scorpius, c'est quand que tu vas guérir ?

- On ne se débarrasse jamais de la vieillesse, mon petit.

- La vieillesse, c'est être comme toi ? Des cheveux tout blancs et la peau plissée ? »

Druella ne se sentit pas évidemment flattée par la courte description que lui dressait son arrière-petit-fils. Elle eut envie de sortir toutes ses coupures d'articles où Sorcière Hebdo vantaient chaque année ses cheveux, certes un peu blancs, mais des cheveux soyeux et rayonnants. Bon, pour les rides elle n'y pouvait rien…

Elle hocha donc la tête de mauvaise grâce.

« Alors c'est vrai que tu vas mourir ?

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Des tas de gens. Maman, grand-père, parrain…

- Eh oui, beaucoup de gens qui vont sûrement être très tristes quand je ne serai plus là. Enfin, ils sont déjà très tristes actuellement puisque je vais bientôt les quitter.

- Triste, gra… mamie Druella, c'est quand on pleure ? »

Des tas de gens la pleuraient avant même son trépas ? Druella se sentit rassurée. L'aristocratie sorcière entière ne serait bien sûr plus du tout la même une fois partie. Ils seraient comme des pauvres brebis égarées sans berger…

« Oui on peut dire ça comme ça. La plupart des gens pleurent lorsqu'ils sont tristes.

- Mais alors, parrain il est pas triste. Il dit qu'au moins on entendra plus tes cris de vieille chouette raisonner dans toute la maison. »

Evidemment, toujours ce stupide fils de la célèbre empoisonneuse pour se réjouir de sa prochaine mort. Druella félicita ses ancêtres de ne pas avoir lié leur arbre généalogique à cette branche tordue du nom de Zabini.

« _Des cris de vieille chouette_ ? Tu diras à ton parrain d'aller consulter un guérisseur spécialisé dans les oreilles, le pauvre garçon finira sûrement sourd avant l'âge.

- D'accord, je lui dirais demain si tu veux.

- Bien. Je pense que ta mère, elle au moins, doit avoir les yeux rouges à force de pleurer.

- Oh oui, ils sont très, très rouges… »

Ah, voilà une personne de son arbre qui serait éplorée à sa perte.

« …comme son nez. Et comme celui de grand-père Lucius aussi. Mais maman, elle fait beaucoup atchoum. C'est parce que grand-père Orphée lui a donné des fleurs. Des lilas. T'as vu, j'ai appris un autre nom de fleur !

- C'est bien, mon chéri. »

Astoria n'osait vraisemblablement pas mettre un pied hors de chez elle. Très bien, elle contemplerait ses tapisseries un peu plus longtemps, il devait certainement avoir quatre ou cinq bouquets de lilas dans sa chambre, elle demanderait à son elfe de les lui livrer.

Druella tenta de décrisper son sourire. Par Salazar, étaient-ils tous insensibles ?

« Oui, eh bien, je suis convaincue que Narcissa est très triste. Je l'ai entendue passer une commande de mouchoirs.

- Oh oui, grand-mère m'a demandé d'en choisir un. Elle a dit que c'est pour assortir avec une robe noire. Elle a acheté trois robes différentes, elle sait pas laquelle elle va mettre pour ton enterrement. »

_La chair de sa chair songeait déjà à accessoiriser sa robe de cérémonie ?_

Scorpius parut ne pas remarquer la mine déconfite de son arrière-grand-mère, aussi il continua :

« Et puis elle a dit qu'elle en avait assez d'écouter grand-père se plaindre. Et grand-père, il dit qu'il est pressé d'assister à ton enterrement. »

Le gendre indigne. Voilà, c'était lui qui corrompait sa Cissy. Comment avait-il pu représenter à l'époque le meilleur parti d'Angleterre ? De toute façon, l'aristocratie anglaise serait bientôt secouée de sanglots à sa perte, elle pleurerait de quoi remplir les six vases jetés sur Lucius.

« Et toi, Scorpius, tu seras triste lorsque je ne serais plus là ?

- Ben… quand on pleure, on est moche, on a les yeux et le nez qui arrêtent pas de couler et on devient tout rouge. Donc, je crois que je serais pas triste, je veux pas être moche. Et puis, j'ai jamais vu d'enterrement. Grand-père m'a dit qu'on mangeait beaucoup aux enterrements, ça a l'air chouette non ? »

Il tapota ensuite gentiment l'épaule de son aïeule.

« T'en fais pas, mamie Druella, on pensera à toi pendant la fête. »

Il fallait qu'elle revoie sérieusement son testament.

Elle rajusta ses draps soyeux.

« Dis Scorpius… Tu veux bien aller chercher ton grand-père ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

- D'accord, à plus tard, mamie Druella ! »

Il sauta du lit et courut hors de la chambre alors que Druella attrapait précautionneusement un vase d'orchidées.

* * *

><p><em>Je crois que je ne me lasse pas d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à la famille de Scorpius…<em>

_Hazelhat._


End file.
